<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters by firecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061292">Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat'>firecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Crossover, Cutting, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knives, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Lucifer (Lucifer TV), Rituals, Scars, Self-Harm, Skin Hunger, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), loki clones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Lucifer show each other their "monster" forms. Unexpected things happen when they try to touch each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Most of the smut is in chapter 3. All of the Mazikeen is in chapter 1. I know, that's weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure, Loki?” Maze says.</p><p>He understands why she says it. He was the one who told her, was it hours or eons earlier, that he needed a spotter. Who knows where he and Lucifer would have ended up psychically if Maze hadn’t been there to help them handle what happened when Lucifer fucked him. </p><p>Loki’s still shuddering from it. But he’s not quite sure what the shudders mean. Desire? Fear? Horror? Transformation? </p><p>“I’m not sure, but I need this right now. I’m sorry you’ll be left out.”</p><p>“Not a problem. I got all of Silvertongue I could <i>bear</i> earlier, didn’t I?” she said, chuckling wickedly, because he might have won the skirmish, but the game is far from over, and they both know it. </p><p>Loki makes a show of moistening his lips, and they both smirk.</p><p>“Also, I have a request that might seem odd,” Loki goes on. “May we use the toy storage room?”</p><p>Maze raises her scarred eyebrow. “I don’t see why not. But don’t get stains on the Iron Chair.” </p><p>Loki shudders, and this time it’s definitely horror.</p><p>Maze accompanies him into the room to show him where things are, but quickly withdraws. Loki contemplates for a while. What he has in mind is something simple. Intimate. Some restraints might be useful. He finds several lengths of rope, only slightly prickly. </p><p>He clears a space about seven by seven feet and sets two hard chairs close together on the gray concrete floor.</p><p>He isn’t sure what else. He picks out a few clamps and impact toys and scatters them around nearby shelves, more as potential inspiration than with any kind of plan in mind for them.</p><p>He still has a few minutes before the time he told Lucifer to join him. He sits down to wait. </p><p>The chair is cold and he’s forgotten to put clothes on. He conjures himself a favorite pair of trousers, moss green with loops and pockets everywhere. Loki loves loops and pockets.</p><p>The floor is cold too. He conjures up the black lace-up boots that he usually wears with the trousers. </p><p>Lucifer enters. His eyes are wide but he seems to be having a little trouble seeing in the dim light of the storage room. </p><p>He also has chosen to put on clothes, Loki notes. He’s wearing a fresh dress shirt (with all of its buttons still intact) and a pair of the tight, elegant, designer trousers he wears when on host duty at Lux. But oddly enough he’s barefoot.</p><p>Loki indicates the other chair. “Sit,” he says, softly enough, but it’s a command, not a politeness. </p><p>Lucifer sits. He’s tense. Their knees are almost touching. </p><p>Loki conjures a small ball of light. </p><p>Lucifer’s breath quickens momentarily. Loki understands. Lucifer’s seen him use magic only once, and experienced his magic only twice, the second time mind to mind, and painful.</p><p>Loki uses his magic to move the light slowly around Lucifer’s body. Lingering on his elegant, expressive hands. His long neck. His face. </p><p>Even just this.</p><p>Lucifer’s reacting as if the light were physically touching him, a lover’s caress. He turns his head to the side as it moves down his neck. His lips part as it illuminates his face. His eyes follow it, darting glances back and forth between it and Loki. </p><p>Loki turns his wrist and closes his fingers in a simple gesture, and the light disappears. </p><p>“Lucifer,” he says. Saying the name is like remaking his body. But he’s not sure yet what he’s becoming. </p><p>“Loki,” whispers Lucifer. Something’s happening to his body too.</p><p>Loki hadn’t planned for this to happen quite so soon, but he suddenly has no choice in the matter. They’re both kneeling on the floor in front of their chairs, reaching for each other. Their mouths come together, but this time there’s no brutality, no physical force. They just breathe into each other’s open mouths, as if the one’s outbreath were the other’s oxygen. </p><p>Loki presses his cheek against Lucifer’s face. “Get back up and sit in the chair,” Loki whispers into his ear.</p><p>Lucifer stumbles a little, getting back up.</p><p>Loki hitches his chair closer to Lucifer’s. Their knees are interlocked. </p><p>He reaches out and slowly explores Lucifer’s face with his hands, as if he were learning a map that would lead him back home.</p><p>Then he does the same with his mouth. To the sweet music of Lucifer’s unsteady breathing. </p><p>With a gesture he indicates Lucifer may do the same to him. </p><p>The exploration could have taken minutes or millennia. It doesn’t matter because time simply stops when Lucifer touches his face with his fingertips, with his mouth. </p><p>For as long as he is Loki this point in spacetime now exists as a resting place for him. </p><p>Loki’s momentarily not sure how to proceed. Whether to request or command. He makes a decision. </p><p>“Lucifer.”</p><p>“Loki?”</p><p>“Take off your clothes.”</p><p>Lucifer loses his clothes. His fingers tremble so much he has trouble with the buttons and cuffs. </p><p>“You may sit back down.”</p><p>Lucifer sits.</p><p>“Now I’m going to do the same,” Loki says. </p><p>He could magic his clothes away, but it seems important to do it the long way. He bends over, loosens the laces of each boot, and pulls it off. He stands, loosens the waist tie of the trousers, and steps out of them. Only then does he send the garments away. He sits back down.</p><p>Loki looks deep into Lucifer’s eyes. </p><p>“Now. Lucifer. I want you to show me your true form.”</p><p>It occurs to Loki that Lucifer might have more than two forms. He was an angel once... “The one you showed me earlier,” Loki clarifies.</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes go wide with fear. </p><p>Loki just waits, his face as neutral as he can make it, watching the emotions chasing across Lucifer’s face. </p><p>Fear. Lust. Desire to please. Painful memory. Loss. Refusal. The struggle to yield. The need to hide. </p><p>He watches Lucifer try to keep his gaze fixed on Loki, sees it flit away across the room and come back, go unfocused and then return.</p><p>Yearning. Awe. Something not yet submission, but getting there. Something not quite trust, but so close. Something else, for which Loki has forgotten the name. </p><p>“Allow me to clarify,” says Loki. “It’s not a command. Unless you want it to be. Lucifer. <i>I want to see you.”</i></p><p>The emotions on Lucifer’s face clear away, all but one: Yes.</p><p>The change of form isn’t gradual. It happens in an eyeblink. </p><p>Loki has always had a core of ice. </p><p>Lucifer’s gift is like a small flame set inside it, at its very heart. </p><p>The core of Loki weeps.</p><p>“May I touch you?” Loki asks.</p><p>“Yes.” The voice is harsh, from vocal cords damaged by fire.</p><p>Loki stands over Lucifer, puts his hands on the devil’s head. Any hair he might have had once has been burned away. There’s so much heat it’s as if the fire is still smoldering in him, consuming him from the inside out. </p><p>Loki moves his hands to Lucifer’s face, immobile, ravaged by burns, angry red and deep crimson, like runnels of lava.</p><p>Lucifer’s blood-red eyes watch Loki. Loki can read only one emotion in his face.</p><p>“Does it hurt to be touched?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Loki touches his face, where lips once were. </p><p>“How does it feel?”</p><p>“Like nothing. I can’t feel anything except pressure.”</p><p>Loki presses harder. Against the cheeks, the neck.</p><p>“I said, how does it <i>feel?”</i></p><p>“Empty. Except...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p><i>“Anger,”</i> Lucifer hisses out. </p><p>Loki momentarily quails. But no. The anger is not for him. </p><p>Loki continues to explore Lucifer’s scarred, burned, melted body with his hands. This exploration is not for pleasure. He can tell this body does not feel what he’s doing. Loki thinks that if Lucifer weren’t watching him with those red, angry eyes, he might not even know anything was happening. The incongruity of it, seeing but not feeling, must be excruciating. </p><p>When his hands have touched every part of this Lucifer, Loki picks up a knife. The Lucifer he has known up until now would react. He would gasp and his eyes go wide with fear and/or anticipation. </p><p>This Lucifer is immobile, dull.</p><p>“What happens if you cut yourself? Does that hurt?”</p><p>“Try it and see.”</p><p>Loki is suddenly reluctant to use the knife.</p><p>He’s never been reluctant before. Knives have always been one of his favorite ways to mess with people. Their minds, mostly. But their bodies too, sometimes. </p><p>Loki looks at the knife and at Lucifer. </p><p>Loki’s trained in the use of a knife. His body can act faster than conscious direction could tell it to. More than once he’s used this to overcome ambivalence, hesitation to harm someone who was once a friend or loved one, who then became an enemy. More than once it’s saved his life.</p><p>Loki strikes. In a split second he slashes the knife across Lucifer’s forearm. On a body that was whole, the cut would bleed but not cause damage.</p><p>They both look down at Lucifer’s arm.</p><p>What spills out is a thin stream of ashes.</p><p>Loki is suddenly filled with a rage of his own. <i>“How did this happen to you?”</i></p><p>“It depends on whom you ask,” says Lucifer dully. “I was cast out due to my pride. I fell into the Lake of Fire.” Everything of his velvety, seductive voice is gone, and the sounds issuing through his lipless mouth are dry and whispery. “I walk on Earth tempting people away from God. I rule Hell and guard its gates. I torment the souls in Hell. The souls in Hell torment themselves with their guilt. I am the ultimate Libertarian. I am the ultimate libertine. Sympathy is to be had for me. I am to be shown no mercy. Take your pick, there are lots of stories.”</p><p>Loki understands. There are lots of stories about Loki, too. Sometimes he wonders if there is any real Loki among them.  </p><p>“These things are true,” Lucifer rasps on. “Demons are real and someone has to control them. Evil exists and I’m compelled to punish evil-doers. And when I do either of those things, this is my form. But humans can’t handle direct experience with...well, we call it the divine. And with a very few exceptions, humans who look on this form...break. Irreparably.”</p><p>Loki listens.</p><p>“I know you don’t care about humans. But, Loki, I do.” Lucifer’s voice cracks and hisses, and it sounds like a burning log split apart by flames. Loki half-expects sparks to fly from his mouth. “When I break them, the ones I’m not compelled to punish, it tears at me, and the scars don’t heal. I hate being a monster.” </p><p>
  <i>Monster.</i>
</p><p>Loki knows that word. He remembers. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
<i>“Am I the monster parents tell their children about at night?” he had screamed at Odin, the god he’d always believed to be his father.</i></p>
  <p>
  <i>“No,” Odin said, but he turned away as he said it. He collapsed, as if it were only the lie of Loki’s heritage that had held him up. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>And Loki had called for help. One of the only times he ever had. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>And it hadn’t been enough. </i>
</p>
</blockquote><p>“Why are you the one who is solely responsible for this, Lucifer?” he asks, and there’s pain and bitterness in his voice. He’s addressing not only Lucifer, but also those who shaped his own path in life. “Why do you bear this burden alone? Why you, why not someone better suited? Someone...more practical? Someone less tenderhearted? Surely among the angels, your siblings, such exist?”</p><p>Lucifer is still mostly motionless, expressionless. Only a single flicker of his eye tells Loki he’s heard. </p><p>“Or someone less weak?” Lucifer finally whispers. “Would that I knew. Been asking dear old Dad that question for centuries.”</p><p>Weak? <i>Weak?</i></p><p>Loki’s whole being rejects that word being applied to Lucifer, even by Lucifer himself. And before he can stop it, it happens. Even though it’s been centuries since the last time his emotions shattered him to pieces like this. It could have happened in the dungeons, but he didn’t have access to his magic. </p><p>All at once there are four Lokis in the room.</p><p>One hammers his fist into the concrete wall, dangerously rattling the contents of the shelves. </p><p>One snatches the knife and slashes repeatedly at his arms, his chest, smearing the blood over himself as if it could cleanse him of whatever his mind is tormenting him with. </p><p>One curls into a ball on the floor. Abject sobs issue from his mouth and wrack his body. </p><p>And one is still. He kneels in front of the scarred body of Lucifer, holding the ravaged hand, and stares into his eyes as if he could discern all the secrets of the universe therein. </p><p>“Never weak, Lucifer. Never are you weak,” the kneeling Loki says.</p><p>“But don’t you see, Loki,” the broken voice etches out. “I would that I were allowed to be.”</p><p>Loki squeezes his eyes shut and falls into himself. </p><p>In the next moment a flash of heat pours through the room, and something that’s almost like a clap of thunder. He hears a gasp and a familiar, velvety voice speaking his name.</p><p>He looks up from where he’s slumped on his knees. Lucifer’s resumed his human form and his eyes are wide with confusion, fear, and...</p><p>“Loki, what’s wrong? What’s going on? Where...which...?”</p><p>Loki’s conjured selves freeze. Loki squeezes the hand that’s now fleshed and moist and gripping him strongly. “I’m here,” he says.</p><p>Lucifer looks down at him, now more bewildered than ever.</p><p>“Why...?” He gestures. “Why are you on your knees?”</p><p>Loki’s throat works but nothing comes out. He gazes at his Lucifer as if...</p><p>“What are...” Lucifer gestures at the other forms, now as motionless as statues. </p><p>“Conjured copies.”</p><p>“What...how...?”</p><p>“A magic my...adoptive mother taught me. Useful in so many ways. But they say I learned the magic too well, too young. This manifestation was previously unknown, or at any rate, no one ever admitted to it.”</p><p>“Manifestation...?”</p><p>“It started when I was very young. When I felt so many things at once that I feared I might split into pieces...I literally did.” He pauses a moment, rushes on. “It hasn’t happened for a long time.” </p><p>Lucifer looks at the blood-smeared Loki, using a knife to tear at himself. </p><p>“What...but Loki...why...?”</p><p>Loki points to the figure pounding the wall. “I rage for you.”</p><p>As he names it, it fades away in a shimmering of green light.</p><p>He indicates the one on the floor, curled in a fetal position. “I cry for you.” </p><p>The one tearing at himself with the knife. “I bleed for you.” </p><p>Now no copies are left. “I kneel to you,” Loki says. He presses Lucifer’s hands. “I touch you.”</p><p>He drops his head to rest on his Lucifer’s knees and whispers, “As you have for me.” </p><p>Lucifer is silent for a long time. But it’s a warm silence, as he caresses Loki’s hands. </p><p>“Loki, you brought me back,” he says finally.</p><p>Loki looks up at him, and grins. He’s whole again. “Of course I did, Lucifer. You — all of you — you are <i>mine.”</i></p><p>Lucifer stands, pulling Loki with him. </p><p>“May I be worthy,” Lucifer says, kissing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I showed you mine, will you show me yours?” Lucifer says. He’s using his most playful voice, because it’s the only way he can think of to handle the intensity of what happened, or at least the only way that doesn’t involve screaming and breaking things. </p><p>Loki looks irritated for a microsecond, and then he starts laughing. Slightly hysterically. And then he starts to transform. It happens more gradually than Lucifer’s change. His skin grays and then takes on a frosty blue hue. His skin seems to shrink in on his skeleton, and his form becomes gaunt and jagged. White semicircular ridged patterns mark his skin. His eyes are a dark red, hollow and deepset.</p><p>And a chill flows off him, as off an iceberg. </p><p>He spreads his arms. “Son of Laufey of Jotunheim, King of the Frost Giants,” he says. “A runt, exposed to die as an infant.” His voice is like the whisper of a bitter winter wind. </p><p>He holds out an arm and a jagged ice blade grows out of his hand. “Handy to be able to grow one’s own tools. No need for carrying around a pocket knife.” He manifests one of the lace-up boots he was wearing earlier. Tosses it on the blade, which slices it in two like butter. </p><p>The blade shrinks back into his hand. </p><p>Lucifer reaches out to touch him, utterly compelled, a meteor pulled to the surface of a planet.</p><p>“Be careful,” Loki warns. “Loki of Jotunheim frostbites. My touch would kill a mortal.”</p><p>Lucifer hesitates. It takes effort not to move closer. “Can you control your body temperature at all?”</p><p>“Yes, and I am,” he says, “or else this whole room would be frozen.”</p><p>“So can I,” says Lucifer. He keeps forgetting to breathe. </p><p>Loki stares at him. “You mean—“</p><p>“That’s what I want to find out.” </p><p>Lucifer can’t resist the pull of Loki’s gravity any more. He grasps Loki’s forearms with his hands. </p><p>He gasps. The pain is deep and cruel. His whole body feels jagged. His blood is turning to ice, its sharp crystals ripping apart his veins as his heart struggles to pump the sludgy blood.</p><p>He holds on. </p><p>His nostrils crack from the inside and thick, dark red liquid oozes out.</p><p>He has to call on all his powers, the ones he wielded as ruler of hell. He can feel his eyes go red, although the rest of him doesn’t change. </p><p>He is the Lord of the Lake of Fire. Fire Man. The Great Red Dragon. He is the Devourer. The Old Serpent. He is The Light Bearer. The son of the morning. The Morningstar. </p><p>Fire is not just destruction and torment. Fire is also heat. He can melt the ice. He can cause it to flow. He demands that it be so, invites the fire into himself, and heat moves through him.</p><p>Channeling the heat is difficult. He strains, struggles to find the balance, contain it, allowing just enough of the raging energy to pour into and through his body. Opening too much...he doesn’t know what would happen, but he knows he doesn’t want it.</p><p>His body is impervious to fire, and gradually the freezing pain fades away. To be replaced by... Lucifer can’t name it. Not yet. Perhaps its name is too big.</p><p>He looks at Loki.</p><p>Loki’s skin is still frosty blue, but the patterned ridges are now faintly pink. He’s cool to the touch, like running water, but not bitingly cold. </p><p>He’s staring at Lucifer, and it’s not a look of horror. </p><p>“How does that feel?” asks Lucifer, his voice tight from the strain, the balance he’s still fighting for.</p><p>“Like nothing I’ve ever experienced,” says Loki, awe in his voice. “Burning. Fire and ice. Flow. <i>Power.</i> So much. As if...Lucifer...if we knew how to wield it, we could take on the universe, or...”</p><p>Lucifer completes the thought. “Or make a new one.”</p><p>He knows the name of the power now. </p><p>Creation.</p><p>With that knowledge he feels himself becoming overwhelmed. “Loki...I can’t keep control of it much longer. Can you...what can you...”</p><p>But Loki’s not listening now. He seems to be fighting a battle in himself. Conflicting emotions chase across his face. Pride. Desire. Secrecy. Fear. Determination. Refusal. </p><p>“No,” Lucifer hears him say. “This is not for you.”</p><p>Lucifer realizes Loki isn’t speaking to him. But he’s not sure whom he’s speaking to.</p><p>“Lucifer, I can’t,” he says, and he sounds ashamed. “Too...weak. Too...broken.”</p><p>Lucifer struggles now to close the pass-through, to contain himself again. Although it takes mere seconds, it’s one of the most difficult battles of his life. Loki’s body cries out for the heat. The jagged pain in Lucifer’s body returns as he shuts the door. At last he rips his hands and forearms away from Loki’s arms, leaving a layer of frozen skin behind. He collapses onto the ground. Loki slumps next to him, semi-conscious, once again in his Asgardian form.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki is awakened by hunger. </p><p>His body <i>needs.</i> It demands to take in, to be nourished, to be moved, to be satisfied. </p><p>Loki is slumped partly on a concrete floor, and partly on another body, still asleep or unconscious. He’s lying half on top of the man, their bare chests pressed together, and the hunger is making itself known in Loki’s hand as he moves it over the collapsed man’s cheek, plunges it into his thick hair. He wants, needs something from this man, this...</p><p>...this <i>Lucifer.</i></p><p>Loki remembers, in a rush of terror. Is Lucifer hurt? Is he—?</p><p>“Lucifer!” he cries.</p><p>At that moment, Lucifer stirs. Moans softly. </p><p>Loki pushes himself off him. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“Hmm...mmm.” Lucifer, eyes still closed, wriggles, and gropes with his hand outstretched, like a kitten seeking its mother’s warmth. “Hey...where...”</p><p>Loki grasps Lucifer’s hand with his. “I’m here. <i>Are you all right?”</i></p><p>“So...hungry,” whispers Lucifer. Loki can’t tell if Lucifer recognizes him yet. “Want...”</p><p>Loki’s body responds without conscious volition. His hands are grasping Lucifer’s head. He’s kissing Lucifer’s mouth. He tastes richer than the finest mead, sweeter than the freshest mountain stream water. He is everything that Loki’s hunger needs. </p><p>Loki feels Lucifer’s body responding to his kiss, feeding on him in return. Lucifer moans and flails trying to press Loki’s body full length against his own. He rolls Loki on top of him and wraps his arms and legs around him. Their cocks are rubbing against each other, filling and hardening. </p><p>They drink from each other for long moments, until their initial desperate thirst is slaked, only to allow a deeper, rougher appetite to surface.</p><p>Only half conscious of what they’re doing, they wrestle, not sure of their objectives, other than answering the need burning in them. </p><p>They make a cage of both of their hands and wrap it around their cocks, rubbing and stroking. Their mouths still locked together. </p><p>Loki doesn’t know how long they lie entwined like that. He remembers exploding more than once, surrendering to the sweetness of holding both their cocks together as if they could fuse them into one. He remembers Lucifer’s confused and then ecstatic groans and the wetness overflowing onto both their hands. He remembers bringing their intertwined hands to their mouths, tasting the sweetness on his tongue. Then on Lucifer’s mouth. </p><p>Slowly the memories seep back into him. </p><p>He gets hard.</p><p>Not just his cock, but his whole body. His mind. </p><p>Not just with excitement, but with determination. With purpose. </p><p>Not just focused on himself. But also on Lucifer. And on anything having to do with this precious, this blazing being. </p><p>And that means pretty much everything there is.</p><p>Lucifer’s responding to the change in him. It’s like their nervous systems have joined. </p><p>Their eyes fly open and they look into each other. </p><p>
  <i>“Loki.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Lucifer.”</i>
</p><p>“I want you,” says Lucifer. “I want to be inside you. I want to be around you.” </p><p>“Lucifer, I’m so hungry for you.”</p><p>“Loki, take me. Take whatever you need.”</p><p>Loki takes him. Takes his mouth, his body, his cock. This time as he swallows Lucifer as deep as he can, and grips the rest of him hard, using his big hands, he doesn’t demand that Lucifer hold back. He demands the opposite, that Lucifer surrender again and again to his mouth and hands, come over and over until he’s completely dry. And then he conjures something warm and soft for Lucifer to lie on, and takes him some more, hands pressing Lucifer’s thighs to his chest, fucking him deep and hard and desperately, releasing into him again and again but finding no stopping point, no “it’s enough.” Finally, he collapses, still incomplete, but unable to move any more. </p><p>Lucifer wraps the warm and soft thing around them both and holds Loki in his arms for a long time. </p><p>Then Loki feels Lucifer kissing the top of his head, running his hands through Loki’s hair. He slowly moves on, kissing Loki’s forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids. Lingering a little on his mouth, but moving on to his long neck, ears, throat. </p><p>Loki lies still and mesmerized, aware only of Lucifer’s mouth as it touches every part of him. The crooks of his elbows. His palms. His nipples. His long torso, the taut lines of his abs. Loki’s so spent his cock hardly stirs as Lucifer kisses it. Lucifer moves to his inner thighs, his calves, his feet. And then Loki feels himself gently rolled over, and Lucifer keeps going. As if building, sculpting him with his mouth. </p><p>Then he’s lying on Loki, deliciously heavy, kissing his neck, gathering the long, black hair over and over again with his hands. </p><p>“Lucifer, you are so good to me.”</p><p>“Loki, you are so good for me.” </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re even capable of speech and movement, let alone such sweetness, after how I just used you.”</p><p>“Loki, the more you use me, the more I am filled.”</p><p>Something happens to Loki when he hears these words. Finally, “enough” and “complete” are there. He feels vigor returning to his body, although it doesn’t replace the relaxation he received from Lucifer’s kisses.</p><p>With vigor comes...playfulness. Loki <i>grins.</i> </p><p>“Lucifer, I want to do something for you, not to you.” Loki puts a hint of command into his voice. “Just this once, mind. Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“What do you want to do for me?” asks Lucifer. Against his back, Loki feels Lucifer’s body gather tension. </p><p>“Something you want. Lucifer, what do you desire from me?” says Loki. He doesn’t know what Lucifer is going to say, but perhaps his cock does, because he feels his groin tighten and it starts to grow. </p><p>“There’s something.” Loki can’t see Lucifer, but he can tell he’s smiling. “You can probably guess what it is.”</p><p>“Don’t be shy, Lucifer,” Loki says, and he’s grinning at his own joke. <i>Lucifer, shy about expressing desire. The very idea.</i> “Use your words.”</p><p>Loki’s suddenly being rolled onto his back. Lucifer’s straddling him. He leans down to give Loki a hot but brief kiss. His mouth moves to Loki’s ear. “Loki, you know what I want,” he whispers huskily, “and you know I’m more than willing to ask for it. To beg for it.”</p><p>Loki’s achingly hard now. The way Lucifer submits with the energy of dominance makes Loki feel deliciously powerful. </p><p>“Loki, I want to suck your cock. He is so big and hard and beautiful right now. I beg you, let me use my mouth on him. Let me lick and suck and swallow him. <i>Please.”</i></p><p>Loki lets Lucifer see his grin, then he narrows his eyes and says sternly, “I don’t know. You’re asking a lot of me.”</p><p>Lucifer rocks against Loki’s hips. Loki just spent who knows how long fucking Lucifer, but he’s tempted to take him again. </p><p>Lucifer licks his lips like a starving man. <i>“Please, Loki,”</i> he whispers in the filthiest way imaginable. </p><p>“Let me <i>up,</i> you depraved cock slut, and I’ll think about it,” Loki snarls in mock-ferocity.</p><p>Lucifer jumps up and hauls Loki to his feet. </p><p>Loki sits in one of the hard chairs and spreads his legs. He looks up at Lucifer. “Kneel,” he demands.</p><p>Lucifer steps between Loki’s legs and drops to his knees. It’s as if he’s blazing with an interior light. How does he do it, make himself more powerful, the more submission is demanded of him? </p><p>“Hands behind your back.” Lucifer is so beautiful kneeling there, his creamy skin and sculpted body, the massive cock twitching against his belly. “You may use your mouth on my cock,” Loki tells him. </p><p>“Oh Loki,” Lucifer whispers urgently. “Thank you.”</p><p>The other time they did this, Lucifer was bound on his back and Loki was fucking his mouth. This time Loki leans back with his hands behind his head and lets Lucifer do the work. Not allowed the use of his hands, he struggles a little to do what he wants, to lick Loki’s balls and shaft, tease the head with his tongue, pull back to gasp in air, again and again, after swallowing every inch. The struggling only seems to add to his hunger. </p><p>Soon Loki needs all his control not to come down Lucifer’s throat, and after a while even all his control isn’t enough. He starts thrusting his hips and hissing through his teeth. </p><p>“Stop,” he demands when he’s right at the edge. </p><p>Lucifer whines, but takes his mouth off Loki’s cock. </p><p>Loki’s panting. “I think you can tell how close I am,” he tells Lucifer. “I trust you know how to delay the inevitable. You may continue until I come. You may use your hands now.” </p><p>He looks down at Lucifer’s dripping tool. “What a mess you’ve made of yourself,” he says with a wicked smile. He palms the head of Lucifer’s cock, teasing it and collecting the slickness. Lucifer cries out. </p><p>“I’m revising my condition,” says Loki. “You may continue until <i>one of us</i> comes.”</p><p>Lucifer moans piteously.</p><p>Loki leans back, gestures for Lucifer to continue. He fastidiously licks his hand clean.</p><p>Afterward, neither of them could decide who came first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>